


Tangled

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: It surprises her hownaturalthis feels.





	Tangled

It surprises her how  _natural_  it feels to fall into a space where their hands reach for her and their mouth greet her. They had started off as strangers, and now here she was: naked and vulnerable in front of them with only a small bit of worry niggling at the back of her mind. Would doing this—them—jeopardize her chances?

Eleanor pulls back from Tahani’s warm mouth, eyes searching for Michael’s in the room to seek reassurance that, what? That she was a good person? That this was okay with the judges upstairs? That he was into this too? Maybe it was a combination just as tangled as they were.

Michael must sense her gaze because he turns his head away from the pretty picture Chidi, Jason, and Janet were making and looks at her. He was just sitting there in one of Tahani’s plush armchairs, fully clothed. He’d look completely aloof except for the fact that he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs.

With her mouth free, Tahani latches on to Eleanor’s neck, kissing down, down, down before sucking on her breast. Eleanor’s breath catches and Michael grins in that delightful and infuriating way of his.

“Come here,” she mouths.

She fears that speaking would break whatever spell was cast over them that brought them to this state. She didn’t want it to end.

Michael hesitates. But after some internal deliberation, he unfolds his long limbs and approaches the bed. Eleanor’s eyes flick down; he was  _obviously_ interested. Her eyes flick back up. He’d caught her looking. Of course he had.

He holds her chin in his thumb and pointer finger.

 _“Have something in mind?”_  he asks.

Only, she doesn’t  _hear_ him say it. She kind of just hears it in her head.

 _“Are you mind-melding with me right now?”_  she projects through their link.

He silently laughs.

_“Something like it.”_

Eleanor’s attention is momentarily shifted to the threesome on the opposite side of the bed. Chidi had somehow become the filling of a Jason and Janet sandwich. Chidi’s head tipped back on Jason’s shoulder as Janet held Chidi’s face between both her hands and kissed him. Eleanor didn’t know Janets could kiss; maybe it was some sort of human sexuality moderation she had uploaded to her mainframe. Whatever the reason, it was pretty hot to see them like that. To see  _Chidi_ , of all people, like that.

Eleanor is brought back to the present when Tahani pushes Eleanor onto her back. Eleanor wonders if she even notices or cares that Michael has come to observe them up close. But when she smiles mischievously and slips under the covers, Eleanor forgets that Michael is there too.

Tahani makes contact, and Eleanor gasps. Her mouth drops open, and her eyes slam shut. She grips the bedsheets tightly between her hands.

 _“Tahani has had some practice,”_  Michael says.

 _“The lessons were absolutely worth it,”_  Eleanor replies.

He doesn’t say anything as Tahani slowly brings her closer and closer to the edge. He can’t help but feel awed by her and the others when they climax. They look so free and alive and beautiful. All these centuries he’d spent watching human faces contort in fear and agony when he could’ve been watching them contort in ecstasy.

Chidi, Jason, and Janet lie side by side when they’ve finished. Chidi gives Jason a tender kiss. It appeared that whatever differences they had in their personalities disappeared during expressions of their love for each other. Michael supposes the same could be said for Eleanor and Tahani, too, if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by. They had eyes only for each other.

It suddenly strikes him that this might be one of Chidi’s most impactful lessons yet.

With the lesson completed and the humans all in blissful states of exhaustion, Michael decides he should probably head home. “Home” being his office, of course. Shawn had been nice enough to allow him a Murphy bed in case one of his nights ran long.

“Wait,” Eleanor says aloud.

He watches her untangle herself from the bed and grab someone shirt off the floor. He recognizes it as Chidi’s button-up.

She takes him by the hand.

“Why are you leaving?”

“I don’t think I should stay. It would feel wrong to assume this was in any way for me since…Well. You know.”

Eleanor looks confused.

“I want you to stay.”

Michael sighs in frustration.

“Eleanor—”

He’s cut off when Eleanor grips his lapels in her hands and pulls his face down to her level. He kisses her back immediately, melting into the feeling of her soft lips, hands running through her corn silk hair.

“You’re part of this too,” she murmurs.

In that moment, he believes her.

“Thank you, Eleanor,” he says.

He scoops her up in his arms and kisses her back. 


End file.
